Please Pass the Toast
by RomulusRemus
Summary: What if the night they caught Pettigrew they had made it to the castle??? This is what my story is all about. Harry finally gets to live with his godfather.
1. The Dementor's Kiss

Disclaimer: Whom do you take me for??? J. K Rowling???  
  
This story is a "what if" story. If you didn't read the summary go back a page. Okay, I am copying a paragraph from Chapter Twenty of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, which is entitle The Dementor's Kiss. I hope you like my idea of what could have been.  
  
Silently they tramped through the grounds, the castle lights growing slowly larger. Snape was still drifting weirdly ahead of Black, his chin bumping on his chest. And then-  
  
Snape shifted. Sirius, Harry and Hermione stopped dead in their tracks. "It's okay." They finally heard Black mumble. "He's still asleep."  
  
Harry heaved a sigh of relief. The castle loomed closer and closer until…  
  
"Finally!" Ron exclaimed. "I thought I was going to have to carry this rat forever."  
  
They slipped inside the castle but not before Black gave one final look outside. "Hey Lupin isn't it a full moon tonight?"  
  
"You're right! And I didn't take my medicine! I better hurry!" Lupin quickly unshackled himself from Pettigrew and ran to his room.  
  
"Where is Dumbledore?" Black asked Harry.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! IT'S SIRIUS BLACK!!!" Madam Pomfrey screamed.  
  
"Poppy?" Black said in amazement as he cocked his head. "Well I be damned."  
  
"PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!!!" Madam Pomfrey turned around and ran.   
  
"Well I suppose we should just wait here." Black said and leaned himself against the wall. Not before dropping Snape to the ground.   
  
Almost instantly Dumbledore came followed by a very scared Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall. "Professor! You remember Peter Pettigrew!" Black indicated to Pettigrew who was sitting on the floor sobbing.  
  
"Well this is interesting. Peter I thought you were dead!" Dumbledore said almost mockingly.   
  
"Professor I'll explain everything. But let the children go to sleep. It's been a long night." Black said.  
  
"Of course." Dumbledore said.  
  
Ron unshackled himself from Pettigrew. "Ron you should come with me." Madam Pomfrey said holding out her hand.   
  
"We'll come too." Harry said starting after Ron.  
  
"Oh no you won't. You'll go back to your common room and go to sleep." Professor McGonagall said.  
  
Harry and Hermione turned around and headed to their dormitories. Harry couldn't keep the smile off of his face. "What are you smiling about?" Hermione asked.  
  
"He asked me to live with him."   
  
"He did?"  
  
"I don't have to live with the Dursleys anymore! I can't believe this! This is the best thing that's ever happened to me!" Harry grinned ear to ear as they stepped into the common room.  
  
"Well I'm glad for you Harry, but remember he hasn't been proven innocent yet."  
  
"He will. I know he will."  
  
"You're probably right. Good-night Harry."  
  
"Goodnight Hermione."  
  
More late. Goodnight. :-D. 


	2. Sirius Meets the Dursleys

Disclaimer: In my sick twisted world I own Harry Potter. Unfortunately, this is not my sick twisted world. Therefore, I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
Well here's the second chapter.  
  
The last week of school went painfully slow for Harry. Black was on trial for the entire week, and throughout the whole thing one thought kept running through Harry's head. What if he's not proven innocent? His worrying was of course for nothing.   
  
The Hogwarts Express rolled through the farmland of England. Harry nervously twitched his feet. "Harry I'm sure he'll be proven innocent." Ron said.  
  
Hermione nodded encouragingly. Harry glanced up weakly at them. "I just keep thinking 'what if.' You know?"  
  
Ron and Hermione nodded slowly. "Ummm Harry what's that outside your window?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry turned around and saw a small bird trying to keep up with the train. He reached out his hand and caught it. He untied the note from its leg; as soon as it was freed the bird merrily flew around the compartment. "It's from Sirius!" Harry said, excitedly.  
  
He read the note aloud:  
  
"Dear Harry,  
Well the trial's done! I was proven innocent and Peter has been sentenced to life in Azkaban, with a possibility of a Dementor's Kiss once the board votes on it. Unfortunately, due to paperwork I won't be able to meet you at the train station. I should be at you aunt and uncles house by dinnertime. Warn them for me. I'll see you soon!  
  
Sirius   
  
P. S Give Ron this owl. It's my fault he doesn't have a rat anymore."   
  
"Awesome!" Ron said and grabbed the small owl.   
  
Harry couldn't let the smile off of his face. "You said it."   
  
Finally, the Hogwarts Express reached King Cross. After they got off the train Ron asked Harry, "Hey Harry why don't you and Black come over this summer? It's the World Cup this summer and Dad can usually get good tickets how about it?"  
  
"I'll have to ask."  
  
Ron nodded and went on his way. Harry spotted the Dursleys in a second and walked over to them. Throughout the entire ride home Harry remained silent, contemplating what he was going to say once they got home.   
  
After Harry dragged his stuff inside he stopped and faced his Uncle. "Do you remember that convict we saw on the T. V last summer. His name was Sirius Black."  
  
"Of course I do." Uncle Vernon said gruffly. "Now move."  
  
"No. You see Sirius Black is my godfather and he's coming to pick me up around dinnertime."  
  
Uncle Vernon's face went white. "A convict…in this house…never!"  
  
"Oh he's not just any convict, he's a wizard convict."  
  
Uncle Vernon gulped. "And he's…"  
  
"Coming here to pick me up. I'll be leaving you tonight, and I don't intend on ever coming back."  
  
On this note Uncle Vernon smiled slightly. "Stay in here then boy and wait for your godfather."  
  
"Gladly." Harry said and sat down on his trunk.  
  
Uncle Vernon marched off importantly to tell Aunt Petunia the news. The next two hours between then and dinnertime went by painfully slow. Harry got so bored that he started to do his summer homework.  
  
Finally, at 6:00 on the dot the doorbell rang. Harry jumped up and opened the door. Sirius looked completely different. He was dressed in untatered robes and his face was healthily flushed. The only thing that looked the same were his dead eyes.   
  
"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Hello Harry. Where are your aunt and uncle I would like to meet them?"  
  
Harry led Sirius towards the kitchen. The second Sirius walked in the kitchen Aunt Petunia gasped. Sirius gave her a strange look and proceeded to Uncle Vernon. "Mr.?"  
  
"D-d-dursley." Uncle Vernon stuttered.  
  
"Ah. Mr. Dursley I would like to thank you for watching Harry all of these years as I could not because I was imprisoned for a crime I did not commit." Sirius said offering his hand.  
  
Uncle Vernon stared at Sirius's hand dumbly. Sirius grabbed Uncle Vernon's hand and put it in his own and shook his hand roughly, with an almost evil smile on his face.  
  
Sirius turned around and started to walk out the kitchen. Before he did he turned around and said, "Have a nice day."  
  
It's my trademark saying!!! Have a nice day everyone!!! :-D. 


	3. A Night at the Weasley's

Disclaimer: Stuffs cookie in mouth* I oo oot oon Harry Potter oo wease won't oue.  
  
Enjoy the third chappie of Please Pass the Toast…the Weasley's are in this one.  
  
Sirius and Harry marched out of the Dursley's house and onto the street. "So where's you house?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's currently infested with rats and is being cleaned out. It should be cleaned out by tomorrow. I didn't get this news until just now otherwise I would have come tomorrow."  
  
"I'm glad you came today. So where are we going to stay?"  
  
"Well Remus lives in a one bedroom so we can't go there…"  
  
"What about the Weasleys?"  
  
"I don't know them very well…"  
  
"Ron invited me."  
  
"He invited you. I'm sure Mr and Mrs. Weasley still think I'm a criminal."  
  
"I'm sure they won't mind."  
  
"Well…okay."  
  
"Where do they live?"  
  
"The Burrow."  
  
"I think I know where that is…ah yes I know."  
  
"How are we getting there?"  
  
Sirius smiled and went to the Dursleys driveway. He came back wheeling a large motorcycle. "I just got it back from Hagrid. He was keeping it for me…sorta. I think he just liked it because it's one of the few modes of transportation he could fit upon, bless his soul."  
  
"I remember him bringing me here on that. It was very loud."  
  
Sirius smiled. "And the muggles can't here a thing. Come on let's go." Sirius mounted the motorcycle and Harry followed suit.   
  
"Oh your trunk." Sirius jumped off and tied it to the back of the motorcycle with a thick rope he produced from his pocket.   
  
"Can Hedwig just fly along?" Sirius asked Harry.  
  
"Sure." Said Harry and released Hedwig from her cage.  
  
Sirius remounted the motorcycle and jumpstarted it to life. A deafening roar filled Privet Drive as the motorcycle floated into the sky. It flew over thousands of little houses that now looked like specks and finally landed in front of The Burrow.   
  
"Let me go first and warn them." Harry said gently.   
  
"Okay." Sirius said not sounding a bit hurt and lay back on the motorcycle. Harry went up to the door and rang the bell. A sound of shuffled feet came from the other side.  
  
"LET ME GET IT!!!"  
  
"NO ME!!!"  
  
"HE'S MY FRIEND!!!"  
  
"BOYS QUIET!!! WHAT WILL HARRY THINK???" Finally a frazzled looking Mrs. Weasley answered the door.  
  
"Hello Harry." She said smiling.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Weasley, I was wondering if my…godfather and I could stay the night. You see his house is infested with rats and…"  
  
"Awesome! Can we have some rats?" Fred asked excitedly.  
  
"Uhhh…"   
  
"Oh no you don't, I'll not have another rat in this house!" Mrs. Weasley commanded.  
  
"But what about Scabbers? You let Ron have him." George complained.  
  
"That was different. He was domesticated."  
  
"But…"  
  
"No buts. Now Harry, we'd be glad to let you stay who is your godfather."  
  
Harry gulped. It was now or never. "Sirius Black."  
  
Mrs. Weasley gave a small gasping noise. "He was proven innocent right?" She asked quietly.   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well call him in."   
  
Harry turned around and waved Sirius in. Sirius slowly came from the motorcycle to the house and smiled and Mrs. Weasley. "Thank you for the hospility Mrs. Weasley." Sirius said offering his hand.   
  
Mrs. Weasley took it slowly and smiled lightly. "Not a problem at all Mr. Black."  
  
"Please call me Sirius."   
  
Mrs. Weasley nodded and let them inside. Once they got all situated Fred and George looked eagerly at Sirius. "Ron tells us you're an animangus." Fred said smiling.  
  
"Well yes…"  
  
"Can you show us how to become an animangus?" George asked.  
  
"GEORGE DON'T YOU DARE!!!" Mrs. Weasley shouted from the kitchen.  
  
George looked down at his shoes. "My mother use to be just like that." Sirius said thoughtfully. "Except she was more like 'Sirius don't go near the neighbors cat! You'll catch rabies!'"   
  
Fred and George laughed.   
  
"Little did they know that I was actually chasing the cat in my dog form…such good days." Sirius said smiling.  
  
"Then Harry's dad would come over and we'd tramp through my mother's garden for making me eat my sprouts. Damn I miss good ol' Prongs."  
  
"Prongs?" Fred asked.  
  
"Yep, James was Prongs, Peter the rat that he was and is was Wormtail, Professor Lupin was Moony and I was Padfoot." Sirius said smiling proudly.  
  
"T-t-then you made the Mauraders Map!" George said excitedly.  
  
"Yep. In part actually. It was really James's idea. Do you have it?"   
  
Fred and George hugged Sirius and said in unison, "OUR HERO!!!"  
  
Harry smiled. Dinner was going to be a blast.  
  
Don't expect much for the dinner scene. I intend it to be summed up in a paragraph. :-D. 


	4. Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: I wish Harry Potter were mine…  
  
This is the last chapter. I know I didn't say in the last chapter but I was thinking about it and this will be the last chapter.  
  
Dinner was not as eventful as Harry had expected. Perhaps the worst thing that happened was Mr. Weasley coming in and looking bug-eyed at Sirius. Mrs. Weasley had to take Mr. Weasley into the living room and explain the situation.  
  
Sirius was given Fred and George's room and Fred and George bunked with Ron and Harry. Harry and Sirius left early the next morning, with only Mrs. Weasley to say good-bye to.  
  
Just as the sun was coming up Sirius kicked the motorcycle to life and they left the Weasley household behind. An hour later they landed in front of Sirius's house.  
  
The paint was peeling off of the front door and the front steps looked a bit unsafe but otherwise it was what Harry had always dreamed. Sirius led Harry inside and helped Harry bring his trunk to his new room.  
  
"Well here it is. Your room."  
  
My room. Harry thought. It was never Dudley's or anyone else's. It was his. All his. Harry couldn't speak. Sirius moved on to his own room to see if anything had changed.   
  
Harry spent the rest of the day fixing up his room and the rest of his new home. They took a short lunch break and Sirius ordered from a muggle restaurant for dinner. It was quite entertaining when Sirius tried to pay the delivery boy is Sickles.   
  
Finally the time came for sleep and Harry and Sirius went their separate ways. The next morning though, they spent a bit more time together.  
  
Harry came downstairs groggy and still a bit sleepy. "Morning Sirius." He said yawning.  
  
"Good morning Harry. Is bacon, eggs and toast for breakfast okay?"  
  
"You bet." Harry said sitting down. Sirius placed the breakfast things on the table and they each helped themselves.   
  
"Hey Harry, can you please pass the toast?"  
  
It was then that it hit him. This wasn't a dream. This was real. Harry had a home. A real home. And Harry had a godfather. A godfather who wanted toast.   
  
"Here you go." Harry said vacantly.  
  
"Are you okay Harry?" Sirius asked, taking the toast.  
  
"I'm wonderful. Perfectly wonderful."  
  
Summer went by in a blur for once. The Quidditch World Cup was spectacular. Especially when Sirius met Lucius Malfoy…  
  
The Weasleys, Hermione, Harry and Sirius were discussing who they thought were going to win the cup when Lucius Malfoy, with his son and wife came into the top box. Fudge talked with Mr. Malfoy for a minute and then he introduced Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley. Mr. Malfoy took this time to insult Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Good lord Arthur. How did you afford this? Surely your house couldn't fetch this much?"   
  
Mr. Weasley was about to kill Mr. Malfoy when Sirius stepped in. "Why Lucius Malfoy! Long time no see! It's funny; you haven't changed much since you were a first year. You're still…short."   
  
Mr. Malfoy gulped slightly. "H-h-hello Sirius."  
  
Sirius smiled. "You might not want to sit in front of us. I have a tendency to throw things when my team looses."  
  
Lucius complied and sat behind them nervously. The match was far more enjoyable after this.   
  
Going back to school was slightly depressing, but still proved to be fun…at times.  
  
The years went by and finally it was time for Harry's graduation. As Harry's name was called he walked up to collect his diploma to perhaps the greatest amount of applause for anyone.   
  
And Sirius clapped the loudest of all.   
  
Oh well. It's over. :-D. 


End file.
